


White Rose Weekend 2020

by Avistar123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: A bunch oneshots writter for White Rose Weekend 2020 featuring our two favorite dolts!
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 36





	1. Day 1

**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth**

**Comfort in Your Arms**

**(White Rose Weekend 2020 Day 1)**

* * *

Today had been a wonderful day for Ruby. It had been the first anniversary since she made it out of Atlas with Weiss and as such, they practically spent the entire day partying out with their friends!

It had been a lot of fun with the near endless amounts of food, music and general positivity. Not to mention spending time with her partner dancing, playing silly games, eating together and even watching the moonlit sky together.

Heading back to their dorm room, Ruby was extremely tired. Her werewolf paws were exhausted with all the fun dancing she was doing but seeing Weiss's face light up the way it did in that moment was more than worth it.

"Are we there yet?" My paws hurt." Ruby asked, as Weiss led them both back to their dorm.

"That's because you practically danced the entire night! If it wasn't for that you may still have been able to walk without me needed to hold your hand to make sure you don't fall asleep." Weiss replied, her tone strangely tense.

"Aww, but I thought you like holding my hand?" Ruby asked, playfully making Weiss blush.

"True." She admitted sheepishly, before receiving a kiss on her cheek by Ruby. "Ruby!"

"Hehehe, you should be used to these surprise kisses Weiss." Ruby said playfully, as Weiss tried to further hide her rampant blush.

Weiss had always been cute to Ruby, but she looked the cutest when she felt free. Whenever it seemed like Weiss wasn't being burdened by anything, she looked the best to Ruby and ever since they left Atlas together, she looked more happier than she had ever seen her before.

It warmed her heart to see Weiss so happy. From the frigid heiress she met in Atlas, she had come a long way and today's celebration had been the utmost proof of that.

"We're here." Weiss said, opening the door to their dorm.

"Alright, I'm gonna go crash on my bed now. Goodnight Weiss! Sweet dreams!" Ruby said, before climbing into her bunk bed.

Despite the slight weirdness from Weiss, Ruby was pretty sure that it was just the fact that the two of them were tired from today's party. After all, they did party pretty hard.

In any sense, she was ready for a good night of sleep and hopefully, so was Weiss!

* * *

Weiss was getting tired.

Tired of wondering when things were going to go wrong, when she would make a mistake that would lead to her back to Atlas. It had only been two weeks since she had escaped from her prison of a home and she hadn't been feeling safe ever since. Especially not considering the fact that she escaped explicitly against her father's wishes and that too with the help of the one person who he almost killed during their attempt to escape.

But despite her concerns, she found herself enjoying her newfound freedom. Being able to head out on her own, not being restricted in any way. Free to live as she pleased. Not having to worry about appearances or making a façade to show to the world. For once, she could show her true self and not be afraid of the world abusing it.

Which was exactly why she was so scared. In an odd way, this freedom was now something she cherished, something that she couldn't bear to lose. Especially not if it meant being forced away from Ruby.

She had to admit, the young werewolf wasn't exactly the most prim and proper person in the world. And yes, her childlike traits certainly annoyed her at times. As her snoring was doing right now and how her furry tail seemed to follow Weiss around, almost always landing somewhere close to her body as it was doing right now, being comfortable placed on Weiss's legs.

But despite all of her flaws, she was still leagues above her family. Apart from her sister Winter but the two hadn't seen each other in almost two years. So much could've changed since then and while she wasn't sure if it would happen, Weiss was at least looking forward to meeting her one day.

Ruby however was different. She had been genuine. Since the day she met her, Weiss could easily tell that Ruby was not like any other girl she had met. She didn't put up any facades, she didn't hide who she was. She was just… herself. And that was all Weiss had ever needed. Someone who didn't hide behind a mask. Someone who was truthful, honest and genuine.

Despite just that, Ruby had also been incredibly supportive. Despite the fact she had long since been making plans to escape from Atlas on her own, it was finally Ruby's arrival that gave her the kick she needed to decide that it was time to leave her prison and set out for a new life. Which is why it terrified her so much to know that her father had ordered for her 'removal' from Weiss's life when she overheard him talking in his office.

Thankfully, Weiss and Klein had put a stop to that and had gotten both her and Ruby an escape option out of Atlas and into Vale. Where she had been lucky to find a place in Beacon Academy, a place where she had only once dreamt of going.

And needless to say, heading there with Ruby was everything she could've asked for and more. Compared to the cold of Atlas, Vale was warm and full of life. Her business wasn't lies or deceit, instead people came together to be better. At least that's the impression she got in Beacon. And who better to go there with but Ruby? The werewolf did have her own set of problems but, she was more than happy to deal with them if it meant spending more time with her.

In fact, that was something she actually looked forward to. Ever since last week which was when they started dating Weiss had never felt more alive. Having a girlfriend, enjoying the 'little things', being able to stop and relax. It felt almost as if Weiss had been living the wrong way her entire life, and now she was free to live as she pleased.

Every word exchanged, every single moment she spent, every touch felt special in its own little way. Which was probably aided by the fact her girlfriend was a werewolf and the fact that her fur was always so fluffy but even in spite of that, Weiss had never known that such a life was possible let alone achievable.

Aside from the wonderful dance she had with Ruby, they had also gone on various activities that had up until this point been restricted to her by her father. Going to the café, spending leisure time at the library, sightseeing, and even going on a party on campus with who other but Ruby.

But all that did, was convince Weiss that something bad was coming. That her father's invisible grasp was reaching out to her, waiting for the opportune moment, to catch her and take her back. To cage her like he had once before, to snuff out her flame and use it for his own deeds. And to do that, Weiss knew her father wouldn't care about the consequences.

As long as he could cover it up, Jacques Schnee was a man without many complications and as such she shuddered to think about what horrifying things he had planned for her supernatural companion. Poison? Assassins wielding Silver? Curses? To even think them up, already put a cold and bitter taste in Weiss's mouth. And she hated it.

The mere thought of Ruby being put in danger just because Weiss wanted her freedom easily kept her up at night, not even letting her sleep at times. The guilt of her being responsible for something happening to the one person in her life that wanted nothing more than to help her, would crush her. And as the days went by, she saw that becoming more and more of a reality.

She began to see places where people could be hiding, she wondered about calls, was incredibly concerned at even the strangest glance by people around her. Of course, her concerns were all for the same thing. Was anyone of these people working for her father?

For the last two days, these were the only things she pondered, and it was unhealthy. She spent days questioning herself, whether or not that Faunus she saw was telling something to her father. She had trouble eating when she felt that someone was watching only to find one of her friends or Ruby looking at her concerned.

It even began to affect her sleep. She would have nightmares constantly of her being ripped away from Ruby, leaving her alone to fend for herself as she was forced back into her cage in Atlas at the mercy of her father. A father who left her to an Arma Gigas of her grandfather's armor. Every night the dream would come, and it always ended with her waking up as the familiar sword cut through her neck.

And today was no different.

Waking up with a scream, she first raised her hands to her neck only to find them untouched. It was just another nightmare. Just another bad dream. But it couldn't come true right? All those fears in her head were just those right?

At this point, she wasn't sure anymore. For all she knew, her last nightmare may have actually come true, and what she might have been living out was-

"Weiss?" came a soft voice from the bed above her.

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss replied, her tone just a little higher than she wanted it to be.

"What happened? Bad dreams?" Ruby asked, propping her head down showcasing her adorably fluffy ears.

"Yes." She admitted. Weiss had long since decided that she wasn't going to take advantage of Ruby's trust in her. She wasn't going to be like her father.

"You want me to come down to your bed?" Ruby asked quite bluntly, making both of them blush quite intensely.

Despite having started dating the two of them never really thought about sharing a bed yet. They had more or less been trying to figure out how their relationship would work. Given how early it was, and also the fact that she would probably get teased by Yang and Blake for her actions, she wasn't sure if she wanted to take that step.

"It's just that Yang used to do this with me when I was a little baby and I had nightmares." Ruby explained further, before jumping off her bunk and onto the floor. "It helped a lot and I was thinking maybe I can do it for you?"

But then again, would sharing really be all that bad? After all, this was Ruby. Someone who had long since proven to Weiss that she could trust her and that too someone who refused to leave her side no matter what.

"Alright Ruby. Just don't try to take up too much space." Weiss said, trying to hide her increasing blush before making space for Ruby to come onto the bed.

Ruby obliged and lay down next to her and then put her fluffy arms around her chest.

"Hey, that tickles!" she replied, feeling slightly ticklish from the touch.

"Sorry Weiss." Ruby replied with a mischievous smile on her face, before coming closer and hugging her softly as they lay there.

"You dolt." She retorted only to receive a kiss in response.

"As long as I'm your dolt." Ruby said, pulling away with a very distinct set of red lines across her cheeks. Feeling her own cheeks warm up, Weiss was pretty sure she was the same way.

"Always Ruby." She replied, before leaning into her werewolf girlfriend's fluffy neck.

During the first couple of days, she was a little annoyed by all the fur, but right now when she could use anything to help her feel closer to Ruby, she was more than happy to have her girlfriend around to remind her she was still there.

"Feel better snowflake?" Ruby asked gingerly, rubbing her cheeks next to Weiss.

"I am. Thank you Ruby." Weiss replied, resting her back comfortably against Ruby's furry body. Strangely they provided her with an even deeper sense of comfort than before.

"Anytime Weiss." Ruby replied with a soft kiss on her cheek before also relaxing in response to Weiss.

Laying both their heads down next to each other, Weiss had a feeling she wouldn't be having that many nightmares now. After all, she did have her girlfriend there to remind her what was real and what was not and even if her worst nightmares did come true, she knew that Ruby would be there by her side to help them through it.

**For the first night they were spending sleeping together, Weiss wasn't complaining.**


	2. Day 2

**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.**

**Unforgettable**

**(White Rose Weekend 2020 Day 2)  
**Reunion / College AU

* * *

Coming back to Beacon, Weiss didn't exactly know what to think. For one thing, it had been months since she last saw Ruby. Ever since she forced herself back into Atlas after the end of the semester, the only thing running through her mind was whether or not she would even get another chance to see her again.

Ever since she came to Vale, she never felt quite so free, quite so much like she could spread her wings and finally be herself. And the one who was most instrumental in making her feel that way was Ruby. It was Ruby who showed her just how much more there was to life than just the SDC.

It was Ruby who got her to bunk her first class, to go out for once with actual friends. It was Ruby who got her into her old hobbies and finally enjoy singing once again. She was the one who showed her the difference between surviving and living.

The last four months of her life had been some of the most fun she had ever had in her life. And to think all of it came from her choosing to go to Beacon. But as she was forced back into Atlas, all she could think about was all the mistakes she had made with her friends, about the time she had spent dismissing them all, when in reality she could've been spending time with them.

Back at her 'home', Weiss finally saw just how much of life she had been missing out on her as her father forced her back into her old life. Stripping her of all the privileges she once had, she finally asked herself how on Remnant she had managed to endure for so long like this.

This life held nothing but pain and misery for her. And after meeting Ruby, she wasn't willing to accept that any longer.

Luckily, she always had someone she could trust. Her butler, Klein who was honestly more of a father to her, than Jacques ever was, had somehow already seen just how much she had been suffering in Atlas and finally confronted her over it.

* * *

' _Tell me, my little snowflake, why aren't you happy here?" Klein asked, bringing her morning coffee, another hobby that she had only really had the privilege of enjoying thanks to Ruby. And yet it was another thing that reminded her of the fact that she probably never would see her again._

_All she had left now were those old memories, the only time she had ever felt fully free. To think, all that was false, and that she was destined to be stuck back here… no, the thought was simply too much to bear._

_And yet, every day she spent back here, it was getting harder and harder to believe that. Nearly every day, she was coming closer and closer to breaking._

" _Why would I be Klein? There is nothing for me here."_

" _Still pining over someone at Beacon?"_

" _How did you-"_

" _It's been around 13 years since I've been keeping an eye on you Weiss. I like to believe I'm not old to pick up on when something is bothering my snowflake." He said, chuckling slightly as his personality returned to his old jovial one. "Who managed to melt your frozen heart?"_

" _Klein! I wasn't… completely-"_

" _I know, I know. I'm sorry."_

" _No, it's okay. If there's one thing I can do… to remember the lessons she taught me, it's at least to try to be a better person."_

" _She?"_

" _Ruby Rose. It was Ruby, who… taught me to be better. All this change, I've been through? I owe it all to her."_

" _Well, then if you miss her so much, then why don't you just go back?"_

" _What use is it going to be Klein? My father made it clear. He never wanted me to go back to Beacon."_

" _But Miss Schnee, surely you can't give up like this. There's still so much for you to do! So much for you to learn!"_

" _I can't Klein! My father won't ever let me! Ruby's gone now and I won't ever be able to see her again! It's too late now."_

* * *

Needless to say, that day had easily been the hardest for Weiss. That day finally put an end to all the doubt and confusion in her mind about her destiny. She could still remember, going to sleep that day, unable to control herself from finally letting out all the pain she had been feeling ever since she left Beacon, ever since she left… Ruby.

But Klein didn't give up. It took him a week or two but he found a method of passage. One route that her father hadn't considered. It might not have been her best option, but if it meant going back to see Ruby again, she would take it.

And now here she was. Entering the doors back into Beacon, after quietly taking admission for the spring semester, she could only hope that all the precautions Klein took for her would be worth it and that even if her father found out, she was still safe.

After having her applications checked and her certificates verified, she finally mustered up the courage to head over to the headmaster's office. The application she had with her, would be crucial in guaranteeing her safety. Rushing through the grounds, Weiss completely blanked out as she realized she ended up in the dorms.

If she had been correct in her assumptions, Ruby would have still been here. To think that her best friend, the person who she currently cherished more so than anyone here, was literally a door away was… terrifying honestly.

Would Ruby even be willing to accept her again? Did she forget who Weiss was? She couldn't even blame her for it really, after all for all Weiss liked to credit Ruby with her change, she wasn't really the best friend in return. Even after they had gotten over their rough patch, she could still, very safely say that there was still so much more that she should have done.

So much more that still should've done. And for that, she could only blame herself.

But Ruby could wait, right now, guaranteeing her safety in Beacon was a little higher on her priorities. In fact, as she rushed her way through the Dorm rooms, her thoughts only ran towards the headmaster's office which would've been located just after the dorm rooms. Of course, in her haste, Weiss didn't exactly keep an eye on where she had been running and as such, she ended up bumping into someone and knocking both of them over.

"I'm so sorry, I should've looked-''She began, before she noticed the girl she had knocked over rather striking hair.

"Oh no, it's okay after all, it's kinda my fault for being here. Wait a minute." The girl then rambled, confirming her identity.

"Ruby?" she muttered out, completely in shock.

' _This wasn't how you were supposed to meet her!'_ She thought _._

"Weiss? Is that you?" Ruby asked, her tone similarly in disbelief.

Coming down onto her knees, she gave Ruby the tightest hug she could muster, which was probably something she could've never matched Ruby in terms of strength but in the moment, that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that Ruby didn't forget her. She remembered.

And when Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, and passed a kiss to her cheek, Weiss had never felt more relieved in her life. Sure, there was still so much that had to be done and so much uncertainty.

There was still the fact that her father was probably aware of Weiss's escape and was now actively going to be after her. There were still so many emotions she had to unpack. So many friends she had to meet again.

But in that moment, all she could think about was the fact that Ruby remembered and that she left a space for Weiss to come back.

**And to Weiss, that was the greatest gift she could have ever gotten.**


	3. Day 3

**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.**

**Awakening with You**

(Waking up in the Morning / Loss and Recovery)

* * *

Waking up, Ruby felt anxious. Despite the fact that Salem was gone, she could never truly shake off the fact the feeling that she wasn't gone for good. The fact that Salem was immortal haunted her dreams. No matter how many times she convinced herself that she was gone for good, she could never truly shake off the thought that she might be coming back.

And that meant nightmares. A lot of nightmares to be exact and today was no different. What was different this time was just what the nightmare was about. It started off the same as it always did. With Ruby standing alone in a field.

Despite the fact that this was something she had now grown used to, and to some extent she had managed to train her mind to start here. Hopefully with a little bit of her own willpower she would be able to turn the vision she saw and project them onto the petals on the ground. Today however, she wasn't as lucky.

Almost as soon as the dream began, Ruby quickly found her dreamscape overtaken by a bleak sky and dark clouds as a storm began to brew. She tried her hardest to control the vision, to force the images down onto rose petals but soon, she found her vision overtaken as the storm blew down on her in full force.

This was the last thing she needed right now. Here she was all alone, without anyone to back her up, facing down an enemy that refused to leave her alone. What she would give to have anyone standing here to help her out. Jaune, Blake, Yang or _Weiss._ Wait? Who was that person that brushed past her right now? And that too in a wedding dress?

"Weiss?" She called out, hoping to grab the person's attention.

Upon hearing her, the person turned around and as she guessed, it indeed was Weiss! But… something was off. Something wasn't quite right.

She seemed so sluggish, so lifeless. As if something had sapped her desire to live.

"Ruby? Is that you?" she said, her once clear blue eyes turning more and more violet and her skin getting paler as time passed.

"Weiss? Weiss! It's me!" Ruby said, running to her, and grabbing her before Weiss fell.

Holding onto Weiss, she turned her around to see her face, only to watch in horror as her skin turned into a deathly pale and the light faded from her eyes.

"Weiss? Weiss! Are you okay?" she asked, frantically looking for something, anything, to tell her that Weiss was okay.

"What's wrong my little Rosebud? Don't you recognize your partner?" Came a mocking voice from her surroundings. One that she recognized as Salem's.

Before she could even try to respond to it however, she realized her partner had started stirring again. But now her touch no longer felt warm and full of life, now it was cold and dead.

And when she looked to her face, she saw exactly why. Red veins began to run through her cheeks and her eyes had turned solid black. Before she could even scream or cry, she ended up being surprised as Weiss suddenly lashed against her and rushed her with her claws.

But before she could even try to stop her, her eyes activated and the last thing she remembered before waking up was seeing Weiss get enveloped in a flash of light.

* * *

Weiss always knew that Ruby hadn't exactly been the same since the day she came to Beacon but after so many years, it would have been foolish to expect otherwise She lost friends, she lost people she cared about and even herself at one point. And yet she always found her way back. She kept going and she kept on fighting and for that, she earned her victory against Salem. She had gotten her fairy tale ending.

And yet, it never felt like that. It always felt like something was still bothering Ruby, like there was still something that was affecting her, even though she had won. She had talked about this so many times with Blake and Yang that for once even they were at a loss for words.

For days, she had been hearing about Ruby not being able to sleep at night, of her having visions of Salem and sometimes even breaking down. Hearing about all of this, Weiss did the only thing she could do. She came over to Ruby and she decided that until they figured out how to help her through this, she wasn't going on any more missions until they figured out what happened.

The last couple of days, Weiss had already begun to feel something was off. Something didn't quite feel genuine in Ruby's act. She always felt that some part of her was forcing cheer or was trying to convince herself that everything was okay, but Weiss could see through the cracks.

For the last couple of days, she had been sleeping with Ruby, making sure that in case a nightmare came again Ruby would at least have someone to help her through it. So far, it seemed like they weren't coming but then again, she could never be fully sure.

As it turned out, she was right to be suspicious. She was woken from her sleep by a scream. Opening her eyes, she found Ruby sitting on the bed, sobbing. Immediately getting up she asked, "What happened?"

When Ruby didn't face her, Weiss instead chose to put her arounds her, and gave her as tight of a hug as she could. As she felt Ruby fall right into it, she sat there, holding her friend comfortably as she wept. This was all the pain she was hiding, and it was right there in front of her.

For how long has she been keeping all this hidden? For how long had Ruby been silently suffering, begging for someone to come to her to help? How many nights had she suffered like this?

They stayed there for a good few minutes before Weiss dared to ask her about what had bothered her so much.

"Ruby? If you're okay with letting me know…. tell me what happened." Weiss asked, as Ruby moved out of the hug. She could still see the tears all around her face as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I can't… I just don't know why… I can't seem to accept that she's gone. For good." Ruby said, sobbing throughout the ordeal. She seemed so miserable when she spoke. She had never imagined it would've been this bad.

"Every day… she comes back into my mind. Every day she taunts me with one vision... Sometimes it's a friend, other times it's a moment… but it happens every day…" Ruby continued, still shaking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

Placing her hands on her shoulders, she held her close and tilted her head towards Ruby. "Ruby, please. We've been partners for over five years. You never need to apologize if you need help, especially not right now. Now please… tell me, what happened."

"This time, I saw you." She said, falling into Weiss's arms. "She turned you to a Grimm… and then… you attacked, and my eyes went activated."

"I'm so sorry Weiss… I- "She said, openly weeping into her shoulder.

"Will you please be quiet you dolt?! You don't need to apologize for anything."

"Bu-But"

"No buts Ruby. I know you would never do it."

"I don't know how long… this is going to keep happening. I just… want it all to stop…" Ruby said, clutching Weiss desperately.

Cradling her head in her arms, she rested against the bed they were on before continuing to speak. "If anything, Ruby I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to help. But I'm not going to leave you now. Not as long as you need my help."

"You shouldn't have to do this Weiss…"

"You would've done the same for me and anyways, you really need to get this thought out of your head that you're a bother to any of us." Weiss said, ruffling Ruby's hair with a smile. "It doesn't matter how long it takes; I'm staying as long as you need me. And that's a promise. Okay?"

"Okay Weiss." She said, now having stopped shaking although she was still sobbing to some extent.

So, in response, she first wiped away her tears, before planting a soft kiss to her forehead. "So, tell me Ruby, what do you want to do when we wake up?"

"Can I just stay here with you? I'm not quite ready to go outside just yet." Ruby said, snuggling closer to Weiss.

"Of course, whatever you need, although don't start- "Weiss said, as she realized exactly why Ruby chose to snuggle close to her, to tickle her mercilessly.

After nearly tickling her for 30 agonizing seconds she finally stopped, and let Weiss catch her breath. Despite how painful the experience was, Weiss was more than willing to allow Ruby to have it, seeing just how desperately she seemed to be holding on to her.

"God I nearly thought you actually were trying to make me suffocate." She said, with a smile which immediately got Ruby looking at her with those accursed puppy dog eyes. Those dogged damn eyes always got her!

"You know I didn't mean it like that you dolt!" She said, pulling Ruby closer and this time returning the favor, only for Ruby to use her semblance to petal burst behind her and instead tackle her to the bed while tickling her.

"Cheater! You weren't supposed to use semblances!" She cried out, as Ruby laughed evilly. But really Weiss didn't care, as long as Ruby was happy, she was ready to do anything. Even if that meant getting tickled.

"You never said there were any rules to this competition!" she said in response, making both of them laugh.

"But still that was unfair! Even you have to admit, if I used my glyphs, there simply wouldn't be a competition!" Weiss cried out in fake annoyance.

"Awww, c'mere you!" Ruby said, before pulling their lips closer and locking her lips with Weiss's in easily the best kiss of her life. "There! Now do you forgive me?"

Taking a minute to come back to a normal train of thought, she finally answered "No. It's going to take a lot more than just a kiss to earn my trust, Ruby Rose. If you make me coffee however… then I may consider it."

"Okay! But after like a couple of minutes?"

"Take as long as you need Ruby. I'm not going anywhere." Weiss responded.

Sure, it would take a long time before Ruby would be fully herself again, and the path ahead wasn't going to be straight, but that didn't matter to Weiss.

**All that mattered was that she was going to make sure that Ruby got her fairytale ending, one way or another.**

* * *

**A/N: And with that, ends my first ever ship week. I hope you all enjoyed this and I would love to hear your thoughts on this. I definitely will be doing more of these fics because goddamn these dolts deserve it.**


End file.
